


Rem's Brain (If Minish Link Could Go Inside People's Ears)

by xandermartin98



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Brain, Ears, Earwax, Endosomatophilia, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Fluff and Crack, Foot Fetish, Gen, Gross, Humiliation, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Mind Control, Parody, Shrinking, Sleepiness, Sneakiness, Talking Hat, Talking Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: Blissfully unaware of the wakeup-mushroom-selling potion shop out in the Minish Woods, Link decides to try an alternate, far grosser method of getting the local Hyrule Castle Town shoemaker to make him a new set of Pegasus Boots...why, by shrinking himself to Minish size and sneaking his way into Rem's brain through one of his ear canals, of course!Please note: this story actually DOES treat this as a sexual fetish.





	Rem's Brain (If Minish Link Could Go Inside People's Ears)

LINK GOES INSIDE REM'S EAR

One happy and wonderful (only not really, because an evil sorceror named Vaati had just recently unleashed a cavalcade of evil spirits upon the kingdom by effectively breaking the even-more-recently reforged Picori Sword and opening the Zelda equivalent to Pandora's Box) day of the Picori Festival in Hyrule, Link was blissfully unaware of Witch Syrup's wakeup-mushroom-dealing potion shop located deep within the Minish Woods out to the southeast and desperately needed to find an alternate way to get Rem to make the Pegasus Boots for him.

Sure enough, the very second that Link entered the shoe store in Hyrule Castle, there Rem was, sound asleep, with his face lazily and obliviously planted firmly against his shoe-crafting table while the cute little ant-sized assistant Picori hidden atop said table gawked resoundingly at his unbelievable incompetence.

"Boy, TALK about nodding off on the job! Somebody really oughta give that dunce's head a RAISE, don'cha think?" Ezlo (Link's Kazooie-hat) suddenly went off sarcastically rambling again while Link merely exasperatedly rolled his eyes and exhaustedly used his Cane Of Pacci to flip the conspicuously large and precisely-cracked-on-the-bottom ceramic pot over in the back corner of the store upside-down, jump on top of it and shrink himself to Minish size as per routine.

"Greetings, fellow assistant!" Rem's unbeknownst Picori helpers immediately greeted the now-small-ant-sized Link as he promptly came climbing up onto Rem's working-tabletop via table-leg ladder (?) and merrily waved his hand at them in a symbol of greeting. "We've been looking for someone brave enough to get us out of the mess we're currently in for quite some time, ya know!"

"Let me guess; the operating engineers in Rem's central control chamber fell asleep on the job again and are now trapped inside due to some kind of incredibly nasty and contrived plot device involving earwax blockage?" Ezlo sighed irritatedly while Link just turned his nose up (and his face ever-so-slightly green, just like his clothing) in response.

"Dang, how did you KNOW?" the Picori workers shrugged and laughed while Link (after audibly and rather nervously swallowing his pride, of course) clambered his way up the back of Rem's already-seemingly-colossal hand onto his right arm, then climbed his way up a rather cleverly placed Minish-made wooden ladder that just so happened to be resting against Rem's right earlobe until he finally reached the fleshy, interestingly-shaped funnel of the blissfully unaware, fast-asleep shoemaker's right ear.

"Alright kid, are you ready to learn the true meaning of WAXED buildup? You ready to make some serious NOISE in here or what?" Ezlo laughed snidely at Link, teasingly nibbling his hair as the poor boy put on his adorably fake serious (and by serious, I mean frowny) face and blindly, unarmedly charged straight through the earhole into Rem's hearing canal...only to immediately run smack-dab into a massive, hairy, disgusting wall of slimy yellow wax!

"Oh yeah, did I happen to mention that this guy cleans his ears about as often as he SHOWERS? Have fun digging your way through THIS disgusting mess, kid!" Ezlo laughed uproariously at Link as he angrily tensed himself, raised one of his index fingers, stuck it into Rem's entire-ear-canal-filling wax blockage and...tasted the sticky gooey substance for himself, licking and smacking his lips in the process while Ezlo glared revulsedly and nauseatedly at him?

"Yeah, you'd BETTER spit it out, kid! Just like the beans on why you were using this form of yours to peek up Anju's skirt just a few houses ago, might I add!" Ezlo chuckled awkwardly and disgustedly as Link revoltedly spat Rem's horrifically spoiled Yellow Potion right out, brandished his shovel and began fiercely digging his way through the man's thoroughly clogged-up, hairy mess of an ear canal (scooping and thus helpfully cleaning out most of his earwax along the way, naturally) until he finally reached the poor man's pearly-grey, illustriously shiny and glistening eardrum...the light at the end of the hair-forested flesh tunnel, so to speak.

ONE ENTIRE MINUTE OF LINK DESPERATELY GETTING DOWN ONTO HIS WAX-COVERED KNEES, POUNDING AND POUNDING AWAY AT REM'S EARDRUM WITH HIS PUNY LITTLE FISTS AND BEGGING OBNOXIOUSLY LOUDLY FOR REM TO MAKE HIM A SET OF PEGASUS BOOTS LATER...

"Oh right, I uhh...kinda sorta forgot to mention that Rem is actually kinda sorta, like, DEAF in his right ear...and also that adults can't actually see or hear the Minish in the first place, for that matter...heh...heh..." Ezlo chuckled regretfully, angrily cursing his dreadful excuse of a life underneath his breath and amusedly admiring the literal (albeit puddle-sized even for Link's current state) canal of blood that was now trickling through Rem's poor, poor ear thanks to Link's cheese-gratingly high-pitched voice while the insufferably cute little kid wormed his way through the jagged, cracked hole that he had just busted through the shoemaker's eardrum.

Thankfully, Rem was also unable to feel pain from Minish attacks to his hearing system as well, but regardless, he still managed to involuntarily, briefly stick one of his long, bony fingers into his right ear and excavationally twist it around in there in his sleep while Link (who was already far too deep inside Rem's ear canal for said finger to ever be able to reach him, obviously) quietly tiptoed his way through the middle section leading straight into the unknowingly Minish-infested lazy dolt's inner ear and took a rather conveniently-placed Minish portal directly through Rem's vestibular and semicircular canals (as well as his cochlea) and finally right along the auditory nerve into his cartoonishly hollow, blissfully unaware brain, in which Link immediately took notice to the nice big remarkably-insect-like colony of stowaway Minish intruders that the Picori on the shoemaking table outside (as well as Ezlo) had been telling him about...except that they themselves were all lazily, barefootedly sprawled out on the soft, spongy and wrinkly floor, just as fast asleep as Rem himself was!

"Hey kid, are you THINKING what I'M thinking?" Ezlo inquisitively winked at Link while the boy went over to the refridgertor that had been plugged into the wall of Rem's left hemisphere and found a wide assortment of rather admittedly bizarre, mostly fruit-and-nut-related dishes involving oddly delicately-shapen (and presumably magically regenerated) torn-off pieces of Rem's brain tissue.

"..." Link nodded merrily (albeit somewhat worriedly) as he grabbed a tantalizing bowl of brain fondue out of the freezer and almost-instantaneously scarfed it down as if it was no one else's business.

"Alright, kid, you'd better cover your ears, cause things are about to get seriously SHRILL here..." Ezlo warned Link as the boy finally finished licking the unconscious, unknowing Minish stowaways' cute little birdie feet and sucking their adorable little toes like lollipops, eagerly approached the massive, freakishly-uncharacteristic-of-the-franchise's-time-period supercomputer that had been firmly lodged into Rem's interior frontal lobe ever since the day of his birth, logged himself in and proudly took a seat, crossing his legs and folding his arms behind his head like he just didn't care.

"GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTTS AND GET TO WORK RIGHT FREAKING NOW, SOLDIERS! HAEN'T YOU EVER HEARD THE TERM PUNCTUAL?!" Ezlo ear-piercingly squawked at the top of his lungs, immediately waking up all of the Minish brain-control engineers (and nearly giving them heart attacks) and actually causing Rem himself to wake up!

"Hmm, must've just been my imagination after all..." Rem sighed exhaustedly, rubbing his eyes and yawning obnoxiously loudly while Link finally flipped his breaker switch back from ASLEEP to AWAKE and then immediately proceeded to somewhat overly excitedly browse through the astonishingly massive database of (often embarrassing) private thoughts and memories contained within the poor man's memory banks in hopes of finding his absolute most utterly degrading and humiliating (as well as best-kept) secret while the engineers promptly began mind-controlling him into making an absolutely flawless set of Pegasus shoes that Link would never forget.

"Hmm, let's see here...looks like Anju was actually this dolt's former wife, whom he had apparently devoted a disturbingly large portion of his life into worshipping the simply gorgeous feet of while dressed up as Tingle in a BDSM blouse..." Ezlo sighed and blushed second-hand-embarrassedly while Link and the Minish merely beamed and laughed uproariously in sheer amazement.

"Hmm, let's see what else is in here regarding their relationship...OH DEAR GOD, SHIELD MY EYES, SHIELD MY BLASTED EYES!" Ezlo shrieked in disgusted horror while Link hornily panted and drooled in confused arousal upon finding Rem's top-secret sex tapes of crossdressed-bondage-Tingle-him and his wife.

"OOOOOO, SO KINKY..." the Minish bystanders standing behind Link (and, in many cases, also playfully crawling about on the interior walls and ceiling of Rem's brain like sneaky little ants) lovingly moaned with pleasure, curling and squishing their sexy little toes into Rem's relaxingly moist, soft and spongy brain tissue with delight as they ecstatically shoved their hands into their skirts and began doing who-knows-what in there while Link did the same; meanwhile, Rem was already putting the last finishing touches onto Link's soon-to-be-ready new pair of Pegasus Boots.

"HOO boy, is this right here going to finally get this incompetent fool the ridicule he truly deserves once it breaks loose into newspaper headlines or WHAT?" even Ezlo began laughing hysterically, struggling desperately to hold back his bittersweet tears of joy and sadness while Link pulled out his camera and snapped a perfectly-angled photo of the ridiculously costumed Rem getting it on with Anju, already more than eager to make it go absolutely viral.

"Boy, you sure got THAT right, old friend!" Ezlo's brain-dwelling Minish friends laughed merrily, with them and Link happily waving goodbye to each other as the latter immediately crawled his way out of Rem's grey matter, then eagerly sprinkled black pepper into Rem's nasal passageways and reluctantly readied himself at the Minish portal contained within.

"AHH...AHHHH...AHHHHHH-CHOOOOOO!" Rem violently sneezed Link right out, causing him to grow back to his normal (but still adorably diminutive) human size, blushing humiliatedly and twiddling his fingers nervously as a rather copious amount of gooey, slimy snot began trickling down (and also dangling from) his already-green and surprisingly expensive clothes that he had literally JUST gotten from his blacksmith father and Princess Zelda a few days ago.

"Hey, what the heck were you doing in my fricking BRAIN?" Rem asked Link somewhat angrily, already realizing how much of an obvious invasion of his personal privacy the intruder had more than likely made in there.

"Hey, none of your BEESWAX!" Ezlo squawked smarmily at Rem as Link immediately grabbed the Pegasus Boots right off of the table without even paying, slipped them right on and bolted right off without even a second thought!

"WHY, YOU LITTLE BUGGER! Once I get these hands on you, I swear to God I'm going to freaking...YAWWWWNNNNNNN...(smack, smack)...ZZZZZZZZZ..." Rem briefly shook his fist and started yelling angrily at Link...that is, until the sneaky little Minish gremlins stowed away in his central nervous system re-activated his sleep mode yet again, causing him to pass out unconscious with a frightfully loud and forceful THUD as his face slammed directly into the tabletop; meanwhile, his Minish stowaways took a brief maintenance trip into his left ear canal and disgustingly engorged themselves with his earwax until they were all delightfully fat from it.

"BURRRRRRRP!" Rem's Minish stowaways loudly belched, laying down on their backs and patting their bloated bellies with satisfaction as they licked the last few remaining bits of wax off of their lips before finally heading back into Rem's brain and not-quite-so-eagerly awaiting the now-inevitable.

A FEW WEEKS LATER, AFTER REM HAD BEEN PELTED WITH TOMATOES BY LITERALLY EVERYONE IN TOWN AND SENT TO JAIL FOR SEVERAL MONTHS AS PUNISHMENT FOR VIOLATING THE NO-DRESSING-UP-AS-TINGLE-UNLESS-YOU-ACTUALLY-ARE-TINGLE LAW...

"Well, at least I've still got a friend in my HEAD, I suppose..." Rem sighed depressedly, sitting in the corner of his cold, dark cell and resting his cheeks on his hands exhaustedly, with rather sizable bags underneath his eyes, completely unable to sleep due to how much Ezlo (who, along with Link, was once again stowed away deep inside his poor, poor brain, immensely pleasuring himself to every single one of the man's deepest, darkest, most humiliating secrets) was busy running his mouth for hours on end.

"Say, did you ever hear the chicken who crossed the road yesterday? Some people say it did so to get across or to commit suicide, but personally, I believe it was because his wife was yelling at him to get his goofy jet-black fairy underwear off of the radiator hose and stop dancing naked in the middle of the streets before the ACTUAL chickens came and nomped his itty-bitty little privates off, but I digress; after all, as the theory of relativity very clearly states-" Ezlo began aimlessly rambling on and on and on and on and ON through one of the voice-recording microphones located on the control center of Rem's brain while the poor dude began gently but passionately banging his head against a nearby brick wall in sheer frustration.

"AIN'T I A STINKER?" Link shrugged, laughed and winked at the audience as the screen faded to black.


End file.
